A. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to methods and apparatuses for trailers and more specifically to improved methods and apparatuses for a bed extension to be used with trailers equipped with pivotable doors.
B. Description of the Related Art
It is well known to use various types, styles and sizes of trailers to haul a wide variety of items. One well known type of trailer is equipped with a pair of doors at the back end of the trailer that serve to provide an opening into the interior of the trailer and also serve to secure items within the trailer when closed. Generally, each door is pivoted to the body of the trailer so each door can be swung or pivoted into an open condition and a closed position. Typically, the doors swing open from the center of the trailer. Often, a lock device is provided to maintain or lock the doors into the closed position.
A known device that can be used to assist with loading trailers is a liftgate. Liftgates are generally attached to the back of a trailer and can be adjusted between a lower position, where items to be loaded onto the trailer can be positioned on a platform that is at ground level, and a raised position, where items to be loaded onto the trailer can be easily transported off of the platform that is now at trailer level and into the trailer. Most trailers equipped with a pair of pivoting doors, however, do not utilize liftgates because of difficulties related to the bed extension that bridges the space between the trailer bed and the liftgate platform. More specifically, the lock device used to lock the doors into the closed position typically includes a pair of bars, one for each door, that extend perpendicular to the ground surface and that must attach near the bottom of the doors to the trailer bed, the back bumper or, if the trailer does have a liftgate, the bed extension. This attachment may be achieved, for example, by forming a pair of holes in the trailer bed, bumper or bed extension that receive the bars. In trailers that utilize a liftgate, the bars must be lifted out of the holes in the bed extension and maintained above the bed extension before the doors can be swung open. This work of maintaining the bars above the bed extension for the entire width of the bed extension is very cumbersome.
With reference now to FIG. 2, a cutaway partial view of the back end of a prior art trailer 1 is shown. This prior art trailer includes a bed extension 30 that attempts to solve the problem noted above. The trailer 1 includes a payload section 2 and the bed extension 30 that extends outward from the trailer bed 29. The bed extension 30 connects the trailer bed 29 to the platform 34 of the liftgate when the platform 34 is in a raised position. Thus, the bed extension 30 provides a continuous surface from the trailer bed 29 to the platform 34. The bed extension 30 has a pair of slots 31, 33 to allow for the locking bars (not shown) to travel through when the doors are being opened. In this way, it is not necessary to maintain the bars above the bed extension 30 over the entire bed extension width. In order to work properly, these slots 31, 32 must be wide enough to receive the full diameter (or width) of the locking bars. However, slots of that width and length create another problem. The problem created is related to the fact that it is very common to use a dolly, cart, or other wheeled transport device when transporting items into or out of the trailer 1. The wheels of the transport device are likely to get lodged or “stuck” within the slots 31, 32 or at least knocked of line when they contact the slots 31, 32. This is very cumbersome for the operator and requires an additional expenditure of time for loading and unloading the trailer 1.
What is needed is a device and method that permits the use of a liftgate and the use of a wheeled transport device without the problems noted above. This invention provides a solution with a flip door used in association with a liftgate and a trailer.